Reunión Gatuna
by Gordafabi
Summary: Los gatos de nuestras queridas naciones se reúnen por un misterio ¿quien daña los basureros de comida? Aparición de Neko-vaticano y Neko-Prusia. Dejen comentarios :D


**Reunión Gatuna**

–Miau, voy a llegar tarde a la conferencia gatuna – dijo para sí misma neko-vaticano – ojala mama iglesia* no se enoje conmigo…

La gata era la mascota de la Santa Sede o Vaticano, es blanca, peluda y ojos azules oscuros muy expresivos, que recuerdan a su dueña. Sor María le decía con cariño: "Pelusa" o "ven aquí mi esponjosa gatita" aguantándose las ganas de decir "¡que linda! Gracias dios por darme una gatita así" o algo por el estilo.

La minina se fue caminando despacio hasta llegar al sitio esperado. Vio a neko-italia jugando con neko-romano "peleando por parte de romano" pensó, neko-rusia acosando a neko-china, neko-finlandia junto a neko-suiza, a neko-alemania negando la cabeza y neko-America aullando de lo heroico que es él y su amo. Los otros estaban hablando. Todo seguía igual. La gata se sitio al frente de todos, llamándoles su atención:

– Bien, empecemos ya la reunión. Hace ya media hora debía haber comenzado – neko-america gruño, neko-vaticano lo miro y le dijo–Por favor, inicia la reunión. Tengo que asistir a la misa con mi dueña.

El gato acepto y empezó a reírse como de costumbre (aunque para los oyentes eran más chillidos que una risa):

–¡Miau! ¡Miau! ¡Miau! Empezaremos la reunión sobre los votes de basura. Hay alguien que los está botando ¿alguno sabrá quien podría ser? –Todos los gatos se miraron curiosos, buscando al posible culpable–Yo opino que todo es culpa de neko-italia ¡siempre quiere mas comida! –los gatos voltearon a ver al eludido, este maulló triste y asustado. Tapándose sus orejitas:

– V..v..v.e… m..i..a..u Me temo que es mentira, el que no perdona nada es neko-japon–ahora se posaron las miradas sobre dicho gato.

–¿miau? –Respondió confundido neko-japon– ¡Yo nunca haría eso! Yo tengo suficiente con la comida de mi dueño, si algunas veces me paso con la comida es solo porque… ¡es muy rica! –Dijo decidido– Creo que ya se quien tiene la culpa, si me permiten seguir…–los gatos murmuraron entre sí. Neko-america asintió, dándole seguridad para que siguiera– La culpa es de neko-austria–el aludido lo miro confundido ¿el? Que ganaría buscando comida en la basura. Eso no suena para nada educado– La culpa es de el porque… es muy tacaño–Los gatos asintieron. Eso era verdad, neko-austria era igual que su dueño: tacaño y estirado, siempre preocupado por su pelaje y la suciedad.

–Yo no puedo ser–respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

– ¿Por qué no? –Pregunto curiosa neko-vaticano– neko-japon tiene razón en ese punto, eres… mmmm– maulló pensativa ¿Cómo era él en una frase, sin sonar insultante? –Muy protector de tu territorio–dijo por fin. Si. Ese eran las palabras– Cuando te piden comida no la quieres dar o… si quieres cruzar la calle no lo haces, por no querer ensuciarte tu pelaje–Recordó. Los gatos asintieron. Neko-austria respondió:

–No puedo ser yo… porque soy demasiado educado para rebajarme a buscar comida en la basura. Solo los gatos domésticos lo hacen–Los gatos domésticos que pasaban por ahí gruñeron. Los de la reunión negaron con la cabeza, solo neko-prusia se rio chillando, con su rara risa.

–Bien. Al ver que nadie sabe sobre el gato causante del problema, se termina la reunión gatuna de hoy. Nos vemos para la próxima ¡Miau! –termino, moviendo con mucha felicidad su cola, muy característico de él. Los gatos asintieron y tomaron el camino de vuelta a la casa de sus dueños. Neko-vaticano agradeció internamente a Dios ¡al fin se terminaba! Todo era siempre tan caótico y conflictivo. Maulló cansada y camino por las calles de Italia, hasta llegar al convento de su santa madre*

–Miau–ronroneo la gatita para que le abrieran la puerta. Abrió una novicia, que al ver la gata sonrió con mucha ternura y le aviso de inmediato a Sor María de su gata. La recogió como un bebe y la puso en su silla favorita. Al rato, después de mucho jugar con la novicia, llego Cati*:

– ¡Oh! Pero aquí estas–sonrió, acariciándole su lomo. La gatita ronroneo por las caricias–Ya te puedes retirar, muchas gracias por cuidarla hermana Catalina–la novicia asintió y se fue a hacer sus quehaceres. La Santa Sede la recogió, poniéndola en su regazo, preguntándole– ¿Dónde te habías metido pelusa? Estaba muy preocupada…–la gata se limito a jugar con su crucifijo*, ronroneando con pesadez. No quería recordar las tantas reuniones con los otros gatos–Bueno, vamos a la cocina rápido ¡es hora del almuerzo! Después vamos a la misa con el Santo Padre, hay que hacer muchas cosas después de los últimos días*, que, me imagino… serán más largos hasta quien sabe cuándo–Suspiro cansada. Llevando a su gata a comer. Había tanto por hacer…

**FIN**

¿LES GUSTO?Intente ponerlo los más acorde a la personalidad de los gatitos. Por si no lo saben: Neko es gato…

Las palabras que aparecen con asteriscos:

**Mama Iglesia**: Es un apodo que le dan algunas personas a la Santa Sede. Como saben, nosotros los católicos llamamos a la iglesia como nuestra madre. La iglesia principal, la "mama" de todas, es la que está en el Vaticano.

**Santa Madre:** otro apodo de la Santa Sede. Se lo dicen la mayoría de los habitantes del vaticano (especialmente los consagrados: obispos, sacerdotes, laicos, monjas, etc)

**Cati:** Es el nombre verdadero de la Santa Sede/ Vaticano. El nombre de consagrada es Sor María.

**Jugar Con su Crucifijo**: la santa sede es una monja consagrada. Utiliza el hábito negro. Siempre lleva su crucifijo de madera o plata (dependiendo de la situación, aquí lo lleva de madera)

**Después de los últimos días:** Como saben, el Vaticano esta en mucho movimiento después de lo que paso. La Santa Sede está muy cansada: tiene que levantarse temprano a organizar misas, recibimientos, despedidas al Santo Padre, peregrinaciones de mucha gente, organizar la agenda donde tiene que encargarse, junto al papa, de la política del vaticano, mas! El control de los museos y sitios históricos que administra (el vaticano no es dueño de las iglesias y los sitios históricos, simplemente se encarga de su administración y cuidado, al igual que la biblioteca vaticana)

Dejen comentarios ^^


End file.
